Moira: Falling in Love
by withlovebuggythefirst
Summary: Ayumi, an aspiring illustrator in progress, sits for a calming cup of coffee at the local café, not expecting a man who seemed... interesting. But all goes downhill when her friends want to attempt a intervention... And she nearly succumbed to the darkening the first time... AyuShiki, Dark/ened!Ayumi. (OG: Horror, Drama)


**(A/N: Hey readers! Welcome to Moira: Falling in Love (we'll just call it Moira for short ;P), withlovebuggythefirst *CALL ME BUGGY/KITTEH IF YOU WISH* here for the first chapter! I'm new to Corpse Party's FanFiction base, and am aware this may be a slightly-overused idea (I dunno, too lazy to find out), but really love Corpse Party, playing it 17 too many times, no joke, love AyuShiki and really can't say no to writing! Feel free to leave constructive criticism/reviews, as I'm always ready to improve my work. **

**When I wrote the first bit of the story, I imagined it would be a cute, funny, fluffy multi-chapter like another one I wrote, but I guess when I came back later to finish the rest of the chapter off, it turned darker than imagined, and it suddenly changed the story's entire identity and prompt, which called for plenty of editing and stuff. And then it hit me on how it turned that way - the way Corpse Party played out Ayumi's personality and spirit, the way how the darkening almost overcame her... It really touched me in a way. And yes, I know, there aren't many stories like this - hell, maybe I might be the first - but I am truly excited for you to read it. Are you? Cheers lovies!~)**

**Warnings: Swearing, mature content. Blood and gore scenes (aren't too descriptive, though, because I'm really new to this thing and I don't want to make you all barf). Dark/ened!Ayumi. Btw, OG stands for Other Genre(s).**

**Disclaimer: Hey, if you're writing something, you have to do it right *so that you don't get arrested*. I don't own Corpse Party, or anything you many recognise here. No plagiarism is intended.**

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

The sweet, musty aroma of her coffee calmed her. Ayumi sighed blissfully, leaning back on her cushion.

She took a tiny sip of the cappuccino, pricking her ears, observing the sounds of the crowds of customers and workers, some sitting, laughing, talking, while others offered different, normal coffee-shop beverages and cookies and enjoyed their food. It amazed her to find so many types of people. It was almost like a magic between them that seemed to hold people together.

Most called it love, but Ayumi couldn't seem to think of anything.

Meanwhile, all she had as company were books, books, books, held and cared for intricately, as to not wrinkle, crease, or even tear a page of its precious material. Ayumi had friends, of course - the real question was, _how couldn't she? - _but the saying _opposites attract _was taken very seriously for Ayumis acquaintances. All their interests included shopping, fun, boys, and more shopping, every girly-girl stereotype out there, basically. A few of her friends weren't so brainwashed, but didn't feel the need to have the label _hangs out with boring class Rep _banded onto their souls.

She understood completely. It would suck to have a reputation like that, but it was that there was almost no-one to risk that chance for _her _without always caring about themselves 99.9 percent of the time. But that was just how the world went round and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it if she didn't want to be Ayumi Shinozaki anymore.

She was so different in her efforts to become a good student - so diligent, smart, and strict it seemed she was a sort of teacher around the other students. Many students disliked her because of this and seemed to shame or tease her in retaliation. Ayumi knew that it was just ignorance clouding their judgment - they hadn't any idea what she was going through, or at least tried to imagine how. She imagined many of that number had hard times like this as well, maybe even ruining her because they were.

Ayumi didn't care. She didn't care about anything but her studies or responsibility, even if people looked down on her because her family was losing money, fast.

She guessed that was why she loved telling and writing scary stories. Drawing images of the creatures that appeared in her nightmare. That made her break out of her shell and produce a different Ayumi, the more favourable one. Since she was also afraid of the stories and omens and riddles she told, Ayumi felt as if... perhaps she wasn't so different. Spiritually, perhaps.

A man walked, almost strode, into the café. His hair was the colour of morning light, jawline hard and detailed and his eyes - oh, his eyes - seemed to be his most beautiful feature, the colour of light smoke. They glittered in such a way that it almost made Ayumi nervous. Both mysterious and mischievous - typical troublemaker indeed. But he seemed to be waiting for someone.

Tapping his foot in impatience, he looked around the warm, pleasant place with a wrinkle in his eyebrow.

Grabbing a slip of paper, a freshly sharpened pencil, and a rubber eraser with few pen drawings she made on it (when she was bored in class, due to her already knowing the answer to basically everything), looking closely at him, even squinting to look at him.

Ayumi traced his jawline with concentration with her pencil, while looking from her piece of paper to the man quickly, as to not miss a single detail shading around the edges and focus on where his eyes would be - her imagination was her canvas, the man was her muse. She soon grew to notice the little things about him, the little dimple on his cheek when he frowned, the way his eyebrow wrinkled when he was confused or interested, his constancy to hold his arms to his chest when he felt indignant or defensive, closing himself off.

In total, the full-body drawing took five minutes and twenty-three seconds to complete, while the facial only took approximately two minutes and forty-two milliseconds. The blonde man moved around in the café for around an hour, so she couldn't really determine why she rushed so much on them, despite them being beautiful (she wouldn't admit that to anyone, though, because she wasn't a vain girl, and as a leader, she felt the need to correct others on their behalf).

Ayumi didn't even notice that he was talking with somebody. And, when she sipped into her cup, her coffee was cold, almost gone. A loud screech shook her out of her thoughts.

_"AYUUUUUMMIIIIIIII~!"_

The blue-eyed girl listened hard to heard quick pacing of footsteps, _click-clock _as the shoes hit the floor noisily. She barely noticed that the man had left. She closed her eyes (she'd made this into a sort of game when she began to frequently arrive in the quaint restaurant), wrapping her handkerchief around her eyes to cover her line of vision. Ayumi smiled in thought. Who could it be, who could it be...?

"Hmm," She wondered aloud. "Let me guess... Seiko?"

The sounds took a halt. "Yeah?" Her peppy voice rang out in curiosity. "I'm here."

Ayumi grinned triumphantly. She removed her blindfold with her hand, shaking her hair out of her face and looked to Seiko and the rest of her friends. "What brings you here Seiko? I know you don't like to shop in this area."

Her friend looked around the little café nervously, avoiding her gaze. "I know, just... wanted to say hi."

She looked her over carefully, eyebrow raised in question. Naomi, next to her, shoved her softly in the arm.

"Oh, uh, hi."

"You are terrible at lying." Ayumi sighed. Seiko giggled. "I know."

"May we sit with you?" She heard a shy, sweet voice pipe up behind Naomi. Ayumi recognised her as Mayu, a quiet girl in the same class she was in, 2-9. She nodded towards her table and chairs, an uneasy smile adorning her cute face. Ayumi had never talked to her a lot, due to her always studying and doing her duties as a rep. She'd always thought that she was a nice girl. Well, at least until proven otherwise.

"Make yourselves comfortable."

Naomi smiled gratefully as they took their seats, but it soon faded into a frown when she realised what she was going to have to say. "Thank you. Now, Ayumi, we know that you won't like this next part. See, we know where you usually hang out, and where you're usually really comfortable, and even who comforts you the most..." She pulls out her tablet from her bag, revealing a Skype call with her older sister, Hinoe. She waved nervously at her.

There was then awkward silence between the group, hanging inelegantly in the air like a piece of wet dough. Ayumi knew what they were doing. She narrowed her cobalt-blue eyes at them.

"Is this an intervention?"

Seiko's shoulders dropped from their tight placing. She sighed with relief. "Thank you for figuring that out yourself, Ayumi; it was going to be difficult to say to you."

Eyes widened, Ayumi exclaimed incedulously, "Oh my God, are you freaking kidding me? What the hell do I need help with?!"

Her sister sighed. "Ayumi... just listen to us. And watch the language, young lady. I'm ten years older than you."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "What is this about?"

"Your love life."

Ayumi looked at the people around her, with serious looks on their faces. It was so strange for all of them to be acting this way, unnatural, even.

She burst into laughter. This _had _to be a joke. All of her favourite people would never look like this - EVER. It was seriously so bizarre to see them like this. However, her friends didn't notice this. The group looked around at each other, confused at her apparent entertainment.

She wiped a stray laughing tear from her eye, sighing happily. "Ahaha, that's so funny! Good one, Seiko, Hinoe! You got me~!"

Mayu grabbed her shoulder assertively. "We're serious." It was so very rare to see her acting like this.

But she seemed to notice what she just did, and, embarrassedly, she retracted her hand. "Oh."

Naomi sighed, eyes deep with concern. "We're just worried about you. You've never liked a single guy since Mochida - which was completely depleted after junior high... And all of us are in a relationship..."

Ayumi could understand Naomi and Mayu (and possibly Seiko), but her sister...? Staring at Hinoe as if to ask, _is that really true?,_ she held up her left hand to reveal an engagement ring, once again smiling nervously.

How could Hinoe talk to her for the last few years and NOT tell her she was dating, nevertheless _engaged?! _She felt a mixture of both betrayal and envy hit her like a hurricane.

"You all know i'm not interested in men nowadays," Ayumi looked away furiously. "They're nasty, they're pigs, and honestly don't give a crap about us. Why would I ever want to fall in love with such a _monster?_"

Mayu shook her head sympathetically. She understood, since Ayumi seemed to especially dislike men, but, even though there were some men in her life who'd caused her sadness, she'd learn to forget the past - she learned to forgive. "You're just being ignorant, Ayumi. That's just a generalisation. We know that there _are _good guys out there. You just have to go out of your shell and find them, because you can't expect that someone'll do it for you. We don't want you to be unhappy, but... We just don't want you to die alone."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"AYUMI!" The group said in unison.

She stared at them inquisitively. Had she done something wrong? "What?"

"Answer me honestly, Ayumi..." Seiko looked her over seriously. "Are you gay?"

Ayumi blushed as red as a firetruck. "No, Seiko!"

Her friend looked at her properly, without humour or _anything, _and that's what the blue-eyed girl thought scared her the most, that she _really, really _wanted an answer. "A hermaphrodite? A trans?"

"NO!"

Naomi smirked. Now _that _was unusual, too. "Prove it."

Ayumi's cobalt eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing as if she was a koi. Those two words... they sent her brain whirring, crazing. She didn't mean for her dislike for guys to get this far, into people thinking she liked girls _like that__. _Of course, there was nothing wrong for someone, like Seiko, to be interested in women like that, but it wasn't the case for her. Sure, she was a little bit of a feminist icon at Kisaragi and worked hard to be a rep for the almost fragile girls at her school, but she just didn't roll that way.

However, the group of friends didn't seem to believe her - after all, it _did _seem like she never liked a single boy properly, always taking care of the girls the right way, caring and passionate towards them... But the real question was _why they just didn't understand a simple NO?! _Suddenly, all of her embarrassment and such tense feelings blazed into a fire of rage.

"How _dare _you question my sexuality?" She boomed sharply. At that moment, her entire personality changed like a snap of a finger. Her friends saw her pupils dilate to an unnatural size, her lip quivering uncertainly into a crazed grin. All of her facial, physical and even spiritual features seemed to alter by themselves.

"How do you think you know me so well, think you know what I know, when the literal only time you talk to me is outside of school. _Seiko," _She growled, a maddening tone perversely fabricating through her throat. Seiko turned to her, fear-stricken. "_'Don't talk to us in school or else we'll be shamed, and you don't want that, do you?'" _Ayumi mimicked her almost perfectly. "You took advantage of my kindness and left me alone, no matter how much you deny it, Shinohara. Seiko had tears in her eyes, trembling, flinching from the word-by-word statement.

"I-I didn't mean it... Ayumi, w-what-"

Her crazed friend seemed to ignore her, turning to her next victims. _Hinoe, Naomi, Mayu... _The café was cast into precarious silence.

The blonde man wasn't there to see...

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**...**

When Ayumi came to, her vision was dark. Her hands could feel the icy coldness from the tiled floor, some pieces broken, smashed. Some pieces of papers were scattered on the ground. Dimmed lights flickered from thin poles above illuminating some sticky, liquid substance on the floor.

Yes, she remembered. _She was in a café, reading, drinking her coffee. _Her memory was a little hazy, but she could recall her friends and her sister, Seiko, Mayu, Naomi, Hinoe... Where were they?

Ayumi knew something strange had undone something. _Nothing _like a normal, sane human could have possibly done this to this place. _A monster, _she remembered vaguely.

Her blue-grey eyes scanned the area for things that may give her some sort of clue or hint on some important things - what time it was and why she would stay so late here, what had happened to her friends, _what had happened to her...?_

Her blackout didn't make any sense. She was usually very alert and in control, and nothing around her seemed to make any sense, no matter how she looked at the situation.

_That's what makes you so vulnerable... _Faint, rasping voices of children seemed to echo in the back of her head. Ayumi screamed in horror as they made rough, loud,screeching noises, making her truly question her sanity. Then, she realised... they were laughing. Laughing deafeningly, making her almost unable to think and to speak.

Fortunately, when she finally stood from her previous position with her close proximity to the ground, the horrible sounds came to an end.

Yet, to Ayumi it made her feel _worse. _

The sticky, liquid texture she saw on the tiles was blood. It poured, dripping, from a deeply cut wound from a lifeless body three seat away. It was female, her eyes rolled into the back of head, milky white. Hair was disarrayed. Her mouth was open, as if she were frightened, killed perhaps only moments beforehand. Some of her blood stuck to another dead girl's hair. A pink bauble-like hairband was cover with it, dropped to the floor. Another female, hair shorter than the rest, had a ripped shirt towards her hand where the cut like a slit was, pus oozing out of it, dry blood sticking to the fabric. She was propped upright in her chair, unlike the rest.

Ayumi noticed few glass shards from a broken device in her wound, while the device lay broken in the table. She must have been electrocuted somehow. From seeing all that blood and learning how she was anemic barely yesterday, Ayumi decided to look in a nearby mirror - hopefully, an intact one and see if she had any major wounds to cover up. Ms Yui once taught her how to properly wrap a wound in times of emergency once in the school sick bay; she figured the trick would come in handy.

Luckily, there was a full-body mirror laying barely cracked on the floor only a few feet away. Standing it up carefully as to not get any glass cuts from the sharp shards she'd seen before, she chanced a look into the mirror.

Ayumi shrieked in terror at the sight before her.

Blood was spread on her hands, mouth, chest and arms, staining her school uniform, as well as some tears and scratches on it as well. Her clenched hand which she hadn't noticed before, held three crumpled up student IDs.

_Mayu Suzumoto_

_Naomi Nakashima_

_Seiko Shinohara_

And it scared her to think...

Had _she _been the _monster _who... who...

Ayumi collapsed. She thought of the illusion of her falling into somebody's arms.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**(A/N: That's it for this time, guys! What do you think so far? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the review section if you wish (no forcing, promise!) and follow this story if you want to see more of Moira's updates, never missing _one_! I know, there isn't much AyuShiki, but, ala, we are just beginning this story, aren't we? :D**

**This was a very fun chapter to write. I really feel as if it really captured Ayumi's essence. ...Well, at least that was what I was looking for... ^.^; Bye for now, and hope you had a great start to 2015~!)**

**Stay tuned for the next exciting instalment of...**

**~ Moira: Falling in Love ~**


End file.
